The Cuteness Virus
by Branchwing
Summary: When Fredbear becomes... adorable, he spreads a virus to every other animatronic (and Plushtrap) in the FNAF building. However, not all animatronics were infected. Freddy, the Golden Freddy head, Chica, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy have to stay inside a small room to survive this outbreak. Will they be able to survive the Cuteness Virus?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own FNAF, or any of it's characters! They belong to Scott Cawthon! I only own the plot.**

 **A/N: So, this is a short story related to how the animatronics are becoming 'cutified' in the FNAF World teasers. An interesting thing is that I came up with this while the power was out where I lived, so it took... 30 minutes to type this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It all began when Fredbear left the FNAF building, where the FNAF characters sat there, waiting for news about the future of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. No one knew where he went, nor why he even left at all. But what they do know, is that Fredbear came back, looking different.

"fReDbEaR, wHaT's wRoNg wiTh you?" Springtrap asked. Of course, he would be concerned.

Fredbear never did answer. Instead, he leaped at Balloon Boy, hugging the poor robot. He cried out in agony as the bear hugged him tighter. Soon enough, a big cloud of pink smoke surrounded Balloon Boy.

Withered Chica, who was the nearest to BB, jumped back in surprise. She got very confused as the smoke cleared. Everyone gasped when they saw him.

Balloon Boy… looked extremely cute.

"…What happened to my counterpart?" Phantom Balloon Boy muttered.

Withered Chica looked at him in alarm. "I-I dOn'T kNoW! InFaCt…" She ran off, looking for someone. She later came back with a golden bear animatronic with hollow, black eyes with tiny white pupils in them.

Nightmare Fredbear was the first to respond. "Golden Freddy? What are you doing here?"

Golden Freddy glared at him. "Withered Chica told me about Balloon Boy and Fredbear." His eyes shifted over to the two. Fredbear was now attacking Balloon Girl. Phantom Balloon Boy broke down into tears.

"sEE wHaT I mEaN nOw?" she told Golden Freddy.

"…I know what this is," he finally said after a few moments of silence.

Bonnie's ears perked up in interest. "What is it?"

"It's the Cuteness Virus," Golden Freddy said. "It spreads through hugging, and will turn someone… adorable."

"That doesn't seem so bad," Toy Chica chimed in. "After all, nothing is wrong with being cute."

He shook his head in disagreement. "The bad part about it, is that it makes you a mindles-" Golden Freddy was interrupted by the same pink smoke cloud, turning Balloon Girl cute. The three infected animatronics turned their attention to Withered Chica.

She looked at Golden Freddy quickly. "A mindless what, Golden Freddy? I need to know!"

"As I was saying, it turns you into a mindless zombie. Those who are affected may never see the light of day ever again," he explained. "So, I want all of you to be extra careful, alright?"

Everyone nodded as Withered Chica started to scream as she was being attacked by Balloon Boy.

"But who caused it?" Nightmare Bonnie asked.

Golden Freddy shrugged. "Probably Scott." By the time he said that sentence, Withered Chica had been 'cutified', and was now attacking Foxy.

"Can't ye landlubbers help me?" Foxy screamed. Now realizing the true threat, all of the animatronics started to run.

The terror had only just begun.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm pretty sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the lack of updates to my existing stories lately, school has started for me, and I'm getting busy. Anyways, if you liked this, you can give a review if you want, I would appreciate it. Branchwing, out!**


	2. Part 1

A few days later, the Cuteness Virus had really begun to spread. The survivors were in a small room, with the door blocked off.

Who exactly were the survivors? Freddy, Golden Freddy Head, Chica, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy. Yep, no Bonnie or his counterparts.

Chica peeked out of the small window. Withered Freddy, the latest victim, stared at her with his intensely cute eyes. Chica did not like it one bit. She backed away from the window, bumping into Freddy in the process. The two fell on the floor.

"Wh- Chica! Get off of me!" Freddy yelled. Chica's eyes rolled over to him.

"You know, we can't support ourselves, right?" she told him. Freddy sighed. The two spent the next few minutes getting up.

"Alright, that's situated. Now, let's just relax," he said in relief. Chica peeked out the window again. Nightmare Bonnie and Withered Freddy were staring at her with their cute eyes.

"Hey, Chica!" someone in the room called. She turned around to find Nightmare Chica looking at her.

Chica looked at her, confused. "What do you want?"

Nightmare Chica pointed to a spare arcade machine. "Do you want to play that?" Chica shrugged in response, and walked over to it. The Golden Freddy head looked at her.

"You know, Chica, that arcade machine is broken," he pointed out. Chica frowned.

"Well, I didn't know that," she said.

Someone started to bang on the door as Chica walked away from the arcade machine. Everyone froze in terror. The chicken went over to the window to see Withered Freddy banging on the door.

"Chica… Is there a problem outside?" Nightmare Chica asked. She turned around and nodded in response.

"If anything, one of us might die soon," she said, depressed. The banging started to get louder. If anything, that would mean trouble for the animatronics.

The remaining nightmares started to play chess. Freddy looked at them. Nightmare Foxy looked up.

"What be the problem?" he asked.

Freddy facepawed. "Can you stop playing chess and focus? We can't let them get us, alright?"

The two nightmare animatronics nodded, and got up. Nightmare Chica walked over to Chica and hugged her, while Nightmare Foxy looked out the window.

"We better be careful, mates. Or we'll be a pile of scrap metal," he instructed.

Chica frowned. "B-But I don't want to be a pile of scrap metal!" she cried.

The nightmare glared at her. "Then get over it." Nightmare Chica sighed and continued to hug Chica.

"Don't worry Chica, I'm here," she muttered, slightly smiling.

The two continued to embrace, but Nightmare Foxy had other things on his mind, like how they were going to survive. Still saying, none of the animatronics had seen Phantom Freddy at all. Where was he even? Maybe he got infected or is hiding somewhere else in the FNAF building. But whatever the answer was, they knew that he was somewhere.

Freddy pushed Nightmare Foxy out of his way and looked out of the window again. It was the same as before, except that Phantom Puppet was also at the window. Withered Freddy was still banging on the door, except that the banging was louder this time.

"Everyone… I think we have a problem," he announced.

Golden Freddy stared at him in interest. "What is it, Freddy?"

"Well, first, I need to get the Chicas' attention," he stated. Freddy turned to them, and yelled out their names. Nightmare Chica was the first to look up, soon followed by the sobbing Chica.

"What is it?" the nightmare asked.

He hesitated for a few moments, and then spoke. "W-Well… The door is almost broken. Any chances are, Withered Freddy is going to claim another live tonight."

Chica gasped in horror. "B-But I don't want any more animatronics to be infected!"

Freddy frowned. "I-I'm sorry Chica, but it's going to be this way. There is nothing I can do to stop it."

Chica went back into Nightmare Chica's arms and started to cry again. Everyone else hesitated, waiting to see what would happen next. Nightmare Foxy glanced at the door to see multiple dents in it. Any time now, the door would break open and claim one of them.

Golden Freddy's black, hollow eyes simply stared at the door, with a blank expression. Everyone else stood in horror as the hinges on the door started to fall off. It was almost the end of the animatronics.

Chica gave once last look at her counterpart and shut her eyes tightly. Whatever would happen now, she would die. Nightmare Chica then stared at the door. There was one last bang before the door flew open, hitting the Golden Freddy head.

"Ow," he said.

Nightmare Foxy looked at everyone. "Now is our chance to run, mates. If we don't, we'll be dead meat in the morning!"

Everyone started to speed-walk (except Nightmare Foxy, who ran), but Chica just stood there, sobbing. Nightmare Chica turned around to look at her, terrified.

"What are you doing?!"

The chicken's purple eyes stared at the nightmare's one red eye with sorrow. "Y-You go ahead. Let them take me. I don't care what happens to me, I just want to be safe…"

Those were her last words before Withered Freddy started to hug her, the animatronic crying out in pain.

With no second thoughts, Nightmare Chica turned around to speed-walk, following the rest of the group. The infected animatronics started to chase them, although most of them were pretty slow. Foxy and his counterparts were the only true threats.

Freddy turned his head around to face the other animatronics. "We need to find a room without anyone in it."

"But how would we do that? We have nowhere else to go," Golden Freddy commented.

"It doesn't matter," he said, shaking his head. "What does matter, however, is that we st-" Freddy was interrupted when a shriek was heard. Everyone turned around to see the Golden Freddy head being brought down by the now-chibified Chica and Bonnie. He was momentarily hugged, and the pink cloud of smoke appeared.

"Oh no… Golden Freddy!" Nightmare Chica cried. While every remaining animatronic was distracted, Phantom Foxy and the original Golden Freddy started to hug Freddy.

When both clouds of smoke dissolved, Freddy was cutified, but the Golden Freddy head was just… gone. Nightmare Chica was confused, but she was grabbed by the other nightmare.

"Ye better come with me, lass, if ye want to survive," Nightmare Foxy muttered. She sighed and decided to go with it. What was the worst that could happen?

Nightmare Chica was dragged for the next few minutes, not even questioning where she was being dragged to. But she didn't mind. Soon, Foxy stopped walking.

She looked up at him. "Why did we stop?"

"I think we'll be safe here, lass. Let me open the door, and I'll see," he explained. Nightmare Foxy got his hook on the handle, and tried to open it.

But it didn't.

Both of them started to panic. What if they didn't open in the door in time? Would they meet their ultimate demise? Nightmare Chica got up and tried to open the door.

But it also didn't open. She started to knock on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone that's not infected in there?" she called. Nightmare Foxy rested his hook on her shoulder.

"It's no use, lass. We're dead meat," he sighed. That's when a white eye peeked out the window. The nightmares jumped back in surprise. Whoever it was, they opened the door just a tiny bit, and the animatronics slipped in.

They felt the door shut behind him, and came face to face with whoever let them in. Nightmare Chica gasped in shock.

It was Phantom Freddy.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys. So, if you haven't figured out by now, this will be a three-shot. The next chapter will be the last one, and will determine if everyone still alive will survive.**

 **Here are the survivors:**

 **Nightmare Chica**

 **Nightmare Foxy**

 **Phantom Freddy**

 **Now, the next chapter should be out in a few days, but it depends on what happens with me and my schedule. Branchwing, out!**


	3. Part 2

The two animatronics stared in confusion at Phantom Freddy. How did he even survive?

Nightmare Foxy finally spoke, sputtering out in confusion. "H-How – Is this – Oh, never mind. We just want to know how yer here, mate."

He simply blinked in response. The nightmares were now worried. What was Phantom Freddy planning?

"…Are ye going to respond?" the fox animatronic asked.

Finally, Phantom Freddy spoke. "So, you aren't affected by the Cuteness Virus."

Nightmare Chica nodded. "That's right. But…" She looked around. "How did you survive?"

Phantom Freddy chuckled. "Well, it's simple, actually. You just keep running until you find a safe area."

Nightmare Foxy was still staring at Phantom Freddy. "Then how do we know that yer not infected?"

The bear sighed. "If I was infected, would I be talking to you right now?"

Both of them shook their head.

"Exactly," Phantom Freddy said. "Now, why are you here?"

"Our friends were infected by the Cuteness Virus, and we're trying to escape. So, we found this room, and we were _apparently_ let in," Nightmare Chica explained.

"Aye… What she said!" Nightmare Foxy chimed in.

"Interesting…" he muttered, nodding. "Anyways, let's set down and talk." Phantom Freddy pulled up a few chairs, and let the two nightmare animatronics sit in them. They looked up at him, uneasy.

"…Are ye going to speak, mate?" Nightmare Foxy spoke up.

"Be patient, Foxy. He'll speak… eventually," Chica whispered to him.

It felt like hours before Phantom Freddy spoke. "Now, where shall we begin…?"

"Just tell us how yer alive, mate," Nightmare Foxy burst out. "I don't be caring about anything else."

"Well, to survive this apocalypse, you need two things. Skill, and persistence. Do you have both of that?"

The nightmares nodded. Phantom Freddy nodded in response.

"Good. Now, if you know those, you can probably guess how I survived."

Nightmare Chica raised her hand.

"Yes, you worn-down chicken?"

"Did you have to speed-walk to get to this room?" she asked.

The phantom bear nodded. "Yes, I did. Now, can someone explain how I got here?"

No one answered.

He sighed. "Well, alright, then. I guess I'll have to do the talking." This got the nightmare animatronics' interest. "As soon as I saw Fredbear walking towards me, I knew that I had to run. However, I didn't act immediately. I walked around for a few hours, acting like one of them. However, I didn't infect anyone. They soon quickly noticed this and started to chase after me. I found this room, opened the door, locked it, and went in. I had no way to contact anyone until you two found me."

"Did ye learn anything about them?" Nightmare Foxy spoke up.

Phantom Freddy nodded in response to his question. "Yes, I indeed did. I learned the most vital part of the Cuteness Virus."

"Which is…" Nightmare Foxy said.

"The cure. Would you two like to know it?" They shook their head rapidly. "Alright. In fact, the cure is easier than you might think."

"Is it sad, depressing music?" Nightmare Chica spoke up. He shook his head.

"No. It is, in fact, jumpscares."

The two's eyes widen in horror. "J-Jumpscares?! You know I could never do those on purpose!" she stuttered, horrified.

"Now, now, I know you aren't happy with the fact that you have to do jumpscares, but it's worth a try," Phantom Freddy explained.

"But I don-" The nightmarish chicken was interrupted by a bang on the door. Confused, she walked over to the window, and saw the chibified Freddy and Nightmare Freddy, banging on the door. She squealed like a little girl in horror as she jumped back in terror.

"What is it?" Phantom Freddy asked.

"T-They're here," she said in a low whisper.

"Who'd be here?" Nightmare Foxy asked.

"T-The infected animatronics. T-They're coming to get us," she muttered.

"Speak louder. I can't hear ye."

"The infected animatronics are here," Nightmare Chica spoke, louder this time.

"The infected animatronics are here?" said Phantom Freddy in a worried tone. "That could be horrible."

"Have ye tried the cure yet?" Nightmare Foxy asked him.

"No, in fact, I have not. It's just too risky to go out there right now," he explained.

"Then how did ye even find out the cure?" the fox asked.

"From this book." Phantom Freddy walked over to a dusty table, blew off the dust on it, and held up a book entitled, "Cures and Remedies for Viruses."

"Oh…" Nightmare Foxy said in realization. "Then, what do we do now?"

"Only time will tell, my little fox friend." His eyes became glossy as they stared out into the distance. Nightmare Chica could tell that he was clearly worried about their future.

"It's inevitable that we will be infected," she muttered. That didn't cheer them up a single bit. She heard more banging on the door from Nightmare Freddy and Freddy. She felt pretty bad for them. In fact, the chicken animatronic was scared. Really scared. She didn't want to die this way.

In the background, Nightmare Chica heard her fox friend and Phantom Freddy talking. She turned around to look at them. Their attention soon focused on her, and Nightmare Foxy smiled a bit.

"Ahoy Nightmare Chica! I'd believe we have a plan!" he announced. Phantom Freddy sighed.

"Yes. Anyways, let me talk," he said. "When the door is destroyed, Nightmare Foxy will jumpscare the ones that are attacking. If he succeeds, they should be turned back to normal… at least some of them will. If he doesn't…" Phantom Freddy looked towards Nightmare Chica.

"…If he doesn't what?" she asked.

"…He will be taken, but that should create a distraction. No matter what, we escape the room and run for our lives. Does that sound like a good plan?"

Both of the animatronics nodded, with the bear animatronic nodding soon after. "All right. The door should be broken in a few minutes, so get ready."

The animatronics backed up as the banging got louder… and louder. They could only brace themselves for the impact. And whatever the outcome was, they had to stick to their plan. Soon enough, the door burst open, and Freddy and Nightmare Freddy started to walk towards the three.

"Now!"

Nightmare Foxy's jaw unhinged, leaving it in a wide open position. His head turned sharply, and a screech began to emit from his voice box. He leaped at the animatronics, but they quickly took him down. However, this gave Nightmare Chica and Phantom Freddy time to escape. They rushed out the door, leaving Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Foxy, and Freddy behind.

The pink smoke started to fill the hallways as Nightmare Foxy got infected. Nightmare Chica gave a worried glance at Phantom Freddy, but they continued to speed-walk.

"We have to get to the door, or else we won't survive," he instructed.

"…What if it's locked?" she asked.

Phantom Freddy shook his head in response. "There is no way that the door can be locked, if my memory serves me correctly."

She nodded. "Alright… but I'm trusting you to unlock the door if it's locked."

"…Nightmare Chica… I don't think I can…"

Nightmare Chica was taken back in shock. "W-What?"

"I don't have the power to unlock the door, even if I could. Only the night guards and Scott can unlock that door."

"Then who left the door open when Fredbear left the other day?"

Phantom Freddy shrugged. "Probably Fritz. He's only been a night guard for a day in the restaurant back in 1987. He's not very experienced."

She frowned. "Well... I hope this works."

They soon arrived at the door, and heard the banging of metal footsteps in the halls. Phantom Freddy looked around in suspicion. Nightmare Chica soon saw original Foxy running up to them, his eyes were unnaturally dilated. She wasn't sure what he was running towards, but quickly realized who his target was.

"Phantom Freddy! Watch out!"

Phantom Freddy was putting his hand on the door when she heard her shout. He turned around, but he was swiftly hugged by Foxy. He fell to the floor, his eyes drifting up to meet Nightmare Chica's.

"No!" she cried in horror. He frowned.

"I'm sorry. You must open the door quickly. If you don't, you'll meet the same fate as me…" Phantom Freddy whispered as he cringed in pain. "Be safe, Nightmare Chica."

She started to sob in sorrow as the pink cloud of smoke appeared. Minutes later, Phantom Freddy was about half her size, and his eyes were dilated. He stared at the chicken.

Nightmare Chica stopped crying. She stared down at the bear.

"Take me with you. I want to be with you… no matter my form," she whispered.

And with that, Nightmare Chica was hugged by Phantom Freddy.

"I'm always here."

* * *

 **A/N: So, the story ends with Nightmare Chica being infected. Sorry it took so long, blame the lord of procrastination. Anyways, did you enjoy this story? If you did, you can give this a review, if you like. I probably won't start any new stories for a while, except this one Halloween Pokemon story. If you want to read it, expect it in a few days. Branchwing, out!**


End file.
